In recent years, as display technology being developed, display panels with various sizes have been widely used in electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, televisions, and personal computers. In general, the display panel can apply a proper voltage to pixels through scan lines and data lines to display expected image data.
A signal source for controlling the scan lines and the data lines can be disposed in a non-display region of the display panel in a driver integrated circuit. One end of the scan lines or the data lines are gathered toward the drive integrated circuit to form a fan-out circuit.
However, due to the difference between impedance among the wires of the fan-out circuit, if the voltage of the signal transmitted from the driver integrated circuit to a display region does not reach a required level, screen will become abnormal. Besides, deviations will occur in wire width of the fan-out circuit due to manufacturing process. Particularly, thinner portion of the wire is more seriously affected in the manufacturing process. The deviation of the wire width results in difference between actual impedance and ideal impedance of the wire.
Therefore, how to provide a technique capable of reducing the difference between impedance among the wires of the fan-out circuit and increasing the allowed minimum width of the wires has currently become a prominent task for the industries.